Not Ever
by BroodyCheery323
Summary: Stefan grabbed a stake to go after Damon but was stopped by Elena at the door. What if Elena hadn't been at the door. Can Stefan kill Damon? Stefan;Damon Brother;Brother NO SLASH/INCEST!


**AN:** I love The Vampire Diaries. I have read the books and when they made it into a show I screamed! I was scared they were going to mess up my books, but the show is AMAZING! It was actually the show that made me decide to start writing for The Vampire Diaries. This is something I came up with after Episode 5. Its set right when Damon grabbed the stake to go after Damon and Elena showed up at the door, only this time Elena didn't show up and Stefan went after Damon.

_Italics_ - Memories/Emphasis  
_Italics/Underlined_ - Stefan's Journal

Note: TV show compliant but certain aspects borrowed from the books!

Enjoy!

I OWN NOTHING! (Though I wish I wish I owned Damon and Stefan *dies* :P)

----------------------------------------------------------------

Stefan climbed the stairs two at a time; his face was set with a look of determination. Damon had killed and would continue to kill. He was dangerous to everyone in Fell's Church. Damon had to be stopped.

Stefan threw open his bedroom door, heading straight for the shelf. He pulled a long, narrow box down from the top shelf and placed it down in front of him carefully. He took a deep breath and opened it.

Stefan's eyes fell on the item in the box. He grasped it tightly in his right hand - a wooden stake.

Xx

_A thirteen year old Stefan followed closely behind Damon. He looked around every corner frantically. It wouldn't do to be caught out of bed at this hour. _

_Damon grinned at Stefan over his shoulder. His eyes shined with mischief and he shot Stefan a don't worry look. Stefan rolled his eyes but nodded. _

_It was way past the hour when Damon and Stefan should have been in bed yet here they were. Wandering the manor halls with the intention of sneaking into the fencing room. _

_"Are you sure about this Damon?" Stefan whispered._

_Damon stopped and turned to face Stefan. He rested his hands on his brother's shoulders. "You want to learn to fence don't you?" He asked softly. Stefan nodded. "Don't worry so much, little brother."_

_Stefan sighed but smiled softly. He motioned for Damon to keep walking and Stefan continued down the hall behind him. They came to a large wooden door and Damon pushed it open silently. They entered quietly and Stefan pushed the door closed behind them. Damon moved to get them each a sword. _

_Damon handed a sword to Stefan and went to stand in front of him. Stefan looked between Damon and the sword curiously. Damon laughed._

_"Hold it like this and separate your feet more. That's it. Okay, now you'll want to remember..."_

Xx

The memory faded as quickly as it had come on. Stefan shook his head to rid himself of it. He didn't know what had brought the memory forward. He hadn't thought much about the way him and Damon used to be in a long time. He shook his head again and gripped the stake tighter. He turned and ran down the stairs and out the door. He couldn't dwell on it. That wasn't Damon...not anymore.

Xx

Stefan stood in the center of the clearing in the middle of the woods. He pushed all his senses out, searching. He sent out a probing thought. _Damon?! _Stefan waited but there was no response. He growled low in his throat.

"Damon! I know you're out there...Damon!" He yelled into the wind.

"Interesting turn of events. I figured I would be the one coming to find you, not the other way around."

Stefan whipped around to face his brother, stake in hand. He glared angrily. Damon smirked. His eyes fell on the stake in Stefan's hand and he raised an eyebrow.

"And the plot thickens. Funny, I never considered you one for fratricide." Damon taunted.

"You killed Zach!" Stefan yelled, ignoring Damon's taunts.

"You locked me up and starved me for three days." Damon stated simply. "You had to have known I would be a little _upset_ when I broke free."

"I'm not going to stand back and let you hurt anyone else, Damon!"

Stefan didn't give Damon an opportunity to respond. He lunged at him, stake at the ready, but Damon darted to the side. Stefan whirled around to face Damon, but Damon was faster. He grabbed Stefan's arms from behind and gripped them behind his back, forcing him to drop the stake.

"You know, you really shouldn't play with those things. You could get hurt."

Stefan understood the double meaning to Damon's words. It was his turn to smirk.

"I'm not worried. See I've been doing a lot of thinking the last couple days, really since you got here, and I've realized something. You won't kill me." Stefan said.

Damon released Stefan's arms and took a step back from him. Stefan turned to face him, a smirk on his face.

"You must have hit your head recently. What makes you think I won't kill you?" Damon asked.

Stefan shrugged. "I just know that you won't. You've had countless opportunities over the last century or so, and you've threatened it more times then I can count, but you wont...you can't."

Damon glared. "And why is that, _brother_?"

"That's why. Brother. I'm your brother and that still means something to you. No matter how much you claim to hate me, you can't bring yourself to kill me."

Damon gave no response, neither denying nor admitting Stefan's claims. Instead he glared and motioned with his head to the stake still lying on the ground.

"And you think you can?" he asked coldly.

Stefan shook his head and picked up the stake. "Not yet." He stated.

Stefan tossed something to Damon, whose hand shot out to catch it. Stefan motioned to Damon's hand. "Your ring." Damon nodded.

Stefan turned and started out of the clearing. Damon did nothing to stop him. Neither brother acknowledged it, but the true words were understood. _Not ever. _

Xx

Stefan stood on the boarding house roof watching the sun come up. Another day had past and a new one was just beginning. He shook his head and turned away from the sunrise. He slowly made is way back inside.

Stefan sank down in his desk chair and flipped open his journal. he turned to a new page and paused briefly before beginning.

_Damon reacted as I expected. He was surprised and angry, but I saw the look in his eyes that told me I was right. Last night I had every intention of killing him, but then I was hit with that memory. I was suddenly reminded of a time when Damon was my brother and my best friend. I had to know if the Damon I remember was lost forever. And he isn't. A part of my brother is still there - has always been there. Even though I had gone there to kill, I knew I wouldn't have done it. Even before the memory, I know I wouldn't have. Damon was right, I can't kill him. Just as I know he can't kill me...I know I can't kill him. _

Stefan closed the journal and set the pen down beside it. Something important had happened yesterday. Something had changed between him and Damon. He didn't know what that would mean but he did know it was something significant. Time would tell.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Okay so lame and cliché last sentence but I couldn't think of anything else, LOL!

Review and let me know what you thought please! : )


End file.
